guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dervish Elite Sunspear armor
I think Male Elite Sunspear dyed white is the most stunning of all male dervish armours. Dying it white really makes the suns on the chest and back highlighted. Really nice.--Jade solari 11:33, 7 January 2007 (CST) :I told my freind to dye it white, and he said he dyed the whole set black and white multiple times and says black looks best... white defiantly owns'm all, i second your motion-- El Delcroy :D 19:37, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::My Female Dervish has it dyed Orange+yellow. result? Authentic leather color! xD -TehBuG- :::Typical Dervishes dye it black. The "grim reaper" motif gets really old, really fast. I went out on a limb and dyed this set for my Dervish all white, and I loved the ascetic look it gave. So I kept it that way to this day, and it's unlikely to change. 69.131.145.91 07:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I have had my male set dyed white since a week into NF. And I am really tired of it and I am looking for a good color or dye combo to dye it with. I thought about black, but as mentioned about all the typical Dervs dye it black. Anyone have any suggestions on color?--User:Bambeastie 27 June 2007 i like mine dyed red, its a female derv, you on my UP for screen ~ Abbadon Just dye it depending on the holiday, derv dye jobs are usually a joke anyways =P My derv's gonna be green, white, a red come christmas, but for now is blue + purple on the chest and legs, green on the arms, hood's on hide.--Darksyde Never Again 22:18, 3 November 2007 (UTC) If you want a dervish armour to dye white you buy vabbian thats what everyone does... :And that's exactly WHY some people don't do it. Excuse me for trying to be unique >.> --Cosmitz 03:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Dye Colors Differ Between Sexes? I noticed on wiki that Elite Sunspear dyed white for male is very bright and luminescent, so i decided to dye my female dervs Elite Sunspear armor white... But when i did dye it, her armor could be easily be mistaken for grey... Is there a difference in dye colors of different sexes... Or is it just my cruddy Computer? :try walking around in different areas, maybe you're just in a low lighting area. in either case, you could likely get it bright w/o damaging the look by just mixing white + white + white + grey/silver. adding silver will likely make it slightly bluish, though. --DNA :: no its true, the female armor dyed white is a light type of grey. I have white vabbi to compare it to, it's really a waste of white dyes. better make a cool looking mix color (like the authentic leather one) or black. Seriously! 84.104.80.120 12:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Missing Textures Does anyone notice how, when wielding a two-handed weapon such as a scythe or hammer, the wrists of the male version of the vambraces are completely transparent? Also, on the left hand two of the fingers aren't completely attached. I'm surprised I've never noticed this before. Siril Frein 04:59, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Low Rise i didn't go with just one armor set for my female derv because of how some of the whole sets have and are missing features i really want. Like this and vabbian for females are the only 2 that have low rise bottoms. also the top on this to me is too simplistic. same goes with hoods too though, only 2 hoods on females cover eyes, so i had to go primeval. but mixing and matching isn't so bad, and my dervs's belly and back shows =] 18:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC)